Luscious Locks
by thisoldporcelaincoffeeshop
Summary: Blaine has to come face-to-face with the reality that their is no escaping the eventuality that he is going to have to let his curls flow freely in public. Klaine, pre-prom-a-saurous.


**Author's Note: One-shot based on the rumor that Blaine is going to prom gel-free. Woot! (: That'd be awesome. I really hope it happens.**

**Klaine. Fluff. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine had had an energy depriving week. Kurt had been practicing countless hours for his NYADA audition that he totally rocked, and Blaine had been up hours on end helping Puck study for his geography final. The two hadn't been spending much time together the past week, but in a way Blaine was thankful.

Kurt had been nagging Blaine go gel-free ever since they began dating, but Blaine refused each time. But with the excitement of Kurt auditioning for NYADA in a couple of days and Blaine totally siked for it, he made a deal which he now regrets. If Kurt would wear a tear-off suit to his NYADA audition and rip it off, (Blaine thought it was super edgy, and would for sure be the icing on the cake to get Kurt into NYADA), Blaine would comply with Brittany's demand to go to prom, gel-less. Sure enough, Kurt wore the suit. Instead of doing the performance in a safe little suit, Kurt ripped it off and strutted around in extremely _sexy_ gold pants. That part Blaine was thankful for, now all that has been eating away at his mind was the fear.

"Blaine, its fine. You'll look super hot and you must make peace with your hair!" Kurt smiled at a cross-legged Blaine on his floor.

"Kurt, my hair is ridiculous without the gel. I literally would look like a caveman." Blaine replied, nervously biting his lip. He knew his curls weren't _that _bad and sure he was slightly over exaggerating. But if he were to show his curls, his whole life of gelling his hair back would become pointless. He couldn't do this.

"Honey, I've seen you after you come out of the shower. It's hot, trust me." Kurt replied, his ears slightly tinting pink.

"Well, when I come out of the shower my hair is matted down by water. You've never really seen them." Blaine replied bashfully.

"Blaine Anderson. You are hot, sexy and beautiful and much, much more. Okay? And I'm sure the list would just multiply if you let loose your curls." Kurt lectured, standing with his hands on his hips. I'll be right back. Stay here."

Blaine patiently waited on Kurt's carpeted floor, drowning in his own thoughts. _Everyone will hate it. I'll look so weird. Kurt won't like me anymore. He'll be too ashamed to be with me, he'll break up with me at prom. I won't be calm, collected Blaine anymore. I won't be the person everyone wants me to be. I'll be a disappointment. I'll be completely alone, all because of Brittany and her hatred towards my damn hair gel and my absurd incapability to not wear it._

Blaine stared disgustingly at his bottle of hair gel he kept over at Kurt's. He threw it at the ground. He hated it.

Suddenly, Blaine felt cold water being poured all over him. Before Blaine knew it, he was drenched in icy, cold water and the only warmth he felt was a blow dryer on the top of his head.

"K-Kurt, what the he-"

"I'm showing you your beautiful just the way you are." Kurt cut Blaine off, as he clicked the blower dryer off for a second and bent down on the ground to give Blaine a short, reassuring hug from behind.

Blaine leaned into the touch just as Kurt pulled away and returned to blow drying his hair.

"Uh-uh. We'll hug when I see some curls." Kurt said seriously.

"You know, blow drying them will only make it frizzier. I tried one day, when I was a kid. I went to school with a poof ball of hair on my head. That's how I first started to become the number one target of bullies at my school." Blaine answered, shivering.

"Is that why you started using gel? You thought it would knock down a factor for being bullied?" Kurt asked broken-heartedly, running a hand through Blaine's damp locks and then returning to blow drying.

"Yeah, and it pretty much stuck after that. I mean, it only changed things for a while. Soon enough the suspicion of me being gay roamed around the school, and they were back at it. I guess the gel just reminds me that I'm not all that terrible." Blaine answered, tears forming in the back of his eyes.

Blaine heard a click behind him as the blow dryer went off, and then a smash as if it were dropped. Seconds later, he felt a small, warm drop fall on his shoulder.

"Kurt?"

"Blaine, I'm so sorry for doing this. I didn't know that it was this deep, I just-" Kurt broke into tears as he scrambled to face Blaine on the floor. Immediately after Blaine saw Kurt's screwed expression, his own tears came flowing.

"Kurt, shh. It's okay. You didn't know. I'm fine. I have you; they don't matter to me now." Blaine said, trying to remain calm.

"No, Blaine. I hurt you by doing this, I'm sorry. And it hurts me that you were bullied, but I want to know. I want to know more about your life, pre-Dalton. I want to know everything about you, and I'm sorry for being emotional I'm just so glad your opening up." Kurt sobbed, looking down.

"Kurt, look at me." Blaine answered, cupping Kurt's chin with his hands and locking their gazes. "I'm sorry I haven't been open with you completely, it's hard. I just," Blaine paused and examined Kurt's expression. His red-rimmed eyes turned darker and he licked his lips fondly. "Wha-?"

Blaine's rambling was cut short by Kurt smashing their faces together and running a hand through Blaine's hair.

"What was that for?" Blaine said, breathless as their lips departed.

"Your. Curls. Damn." Kurt said, ignoring his poor usage of grammar.

Blaine's cheeks turned crimson and he smiled bashfully. Maybe he could get used to letting his locks flow freely if this was the result.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed! Blaine really needs to show off his curls, they're beautiful.**

**PS: You're beautiful and nothing about you isn't perfect at all. Sorry if these sound corny, but I really hate when people hate the way they are when they shouldn't. BECAUSE YOU WERE BORN THAT WAY, BABY. (~Lady Gaga)**


End file.
